


two bros, going on a brocation, five feet apart cause they're not gay

by dduucckk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: :), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Vacation, Crack Fic, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, a christmas fic? in September? it's more likely than you think, here you go Sarah I hope you enjoy your freak snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dduucckk/pseuds/dduucckk
Summary: In which Sirius takes Remus on a surprise Christmas vacation
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 98





	two bros, going on a brocation, five feet apart cause they're not gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starstruck4Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/gifts).



> You can thank my sister for the title. I told her about my idea for this fic and she immediately said that and I laughed so hard I cried so now it's the title.
> 
> Based on [this post!](https://dduucckk.tumblr.com/post/628634447584083968)

“Sirius?”

“Yeah, Moony?”

“What are these?”

“What are what?”

“You have to actually look at what I’m holding, Sirius.”

Sirius paused his movie and looked up to see Remus standing behind the couch, pale and wide eyed, two pieces of paper held in his hand.

“Let me see?” Sirius reached out and pulled the papers out of Remus’s grip. “Moony,” he said, dismayed, “you ruined the surprise!”

“Sirius, those are tickets to Switzerland!”

“I was going to surprise you with a Christmas trip to Switzerland! I can’t believe you found them.” Sirius crossed his arms. “I thought I hid them really well.”

“They would have been well hidden if you didn’t regularly steal my underwear. I ran out and had to go look in your drawer.” Remus sat down on the couch next to Sirius, looking dazed. “Switzerland?” he asked.

“Yeah! I found this little house to rent and everything! It’s going to be the best Christmas ever!”

~~~

Remus couldn’t believe it. Sirius was always doing nice things for him, but taking him to Switzerland for Christmas? That wasn’t something you did for a friend, no matter how close you were with them.

And Remus and Sirius were close. They shared a friend group, shared a flat, and apparently even shared underwear. Remus had never been able to decide if the closeness of it all was a good or bad thing for his all too persistent crush on Sirius. On one hand, he never had to miss Sirius. He was always there when Remus wanted him, as well as when he didn’t. Remus had lots of opportunities for covert staring, and Sirius wasn’t a bad roommate. On the other hand, Remus sometimes wondered if he should have gotten his own flat after he graduated. If he had, maybe this crush would have proved itself to be less persistent and more a matter of convenience, of getting attached to someone because they were just constantly _around_. Other times, Remus doubted that particular theory. Those were the times when he thought that in any time, in any universe, he would have fallen head over heels in L-O-V-E with Sirius. That was a word he hadn’t even allowed himself to think yet, and he hoped he never would. If he did, there would be no going back, no more imagining that maybe, someday, he would meet someone else, someone that allowed him to forget about Sirius. If Remus allowed That Word into his head, he knew he would never be able to forget Sirius, not in a million years.

~~~

Sirius heaved the last suitcase into the trunk of the rental car and slammed it shut. He leaned against the car for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

Remus leaned out of the passenger side window, his breath making little puffs of steam in the air and his nose red with the cold. “Hurry up Padfoot! I want to get there in time for supper!”

Sirius opened the car door and stuck out his tongue at Remus. “Why don’t you drive then, if you’re in such a hurry?”

“Because I don’t know where the house is, you git.” Remus rubbed his mittened hands together in an attempt to warm them up. “Close the door, my fingers are about to fall off.”

Sirius obliged, and the first thing he did after he turned the car on was crank up the heat as high as it would go. Remus smiled at him, and Sirius leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Remus’s face flushed bright red, and he fidgeted in his seat, looking out the window. Sirius held back a sigh. “Let’s get going, shall we?”

~~~

The house was...not quite what Remus expected. Not that he didn’t like it, as he hurriedly assured Sirius, but he had imagined a little Christmas village, or a chalet.

“It’s Architecture,” Sirius said loftily, and Remus could hear the capital ‘A’.

Sirius brought their things into the blissfully warm house, and Remus kicked the snow off his boots, laying them on the mat before taking a look around. The kitchen was nice, with a little kettle that Remus immediately put on to boil. He was sure they had packed tea in one of the bags. The sitting room was lovely and cozy, with a sweet armchair facing the fireplace.

“I know where you’ll be spending all your time,” Sirius joked. He came up behind Remus and wrapped his arms around him, his chin resting on Remus’s shoulder. “There’s some wood out back that we can bring in and have a nice fire in the evenings.”

Remus, still reeling from the sheer _amount_ of contact, just nodded.

The christmas tree was on the other side of the room, already fully decorated.

“Are those–?” Remus squinted at the presents sitting underneath it. “Sirius, do those have _my name_ on them?”

“Yeah!” Sirius grinned at him. “I had your presents sent here in advance! The woman who owns the place was more than happy to set it all up.”

Remus was speechless. “Sirius, I–I can’t believe–”

Sirius gave a dismissive wave of his hand. “Only the best for my Moony.”

Remus felt himself blush, and bustled out of the room, claiming to have heard the kettle whistle. In the kitchen, he took off his coat and threw it over the back of the chair. He poured the boiling water into a mug, hoping it would steady his nerves. A quick search through the cupboards revealed some chai tea, and Remus put the teabag in the water, inhaling gratefully as the scent immediately calmed him down. Cradling the mug in his palms, he padded out of the kitchen and decided to explore upstairs.

The whole top floor was a bedroom, apparently, with a walk in closet (although why anyone would need a walk in closet on a vacation, Remus had no idea) and an ensuite bathroom with a spa tub. One wall of the bedroom was entirely windows, and Remus had a perfect view of the snow falling softly on the road and covering the pine trees that surrounded the house. Remus loved it, he really did. But there was one, tiny problem. The bed. Or rather, the fact that there was one, absolutely enormous bed. He looked around for another one. For a cot, even. Nothing. Nothing at all.

“What the fuck?”

He ran down the stairs, almost spilling his tea in his haste. “Sirius!” he called out. “Sirius, where are you?”

“In here, love!” Sirius shouted back. “I’m just getting the suitcases!”

Remus skidded to a halt in front of the door, where Sirius was indeed hauling in the suitcases from the car. He stopped in the doorway, panting, and gave Remus a bright grin that made Remus’s stomach flip.

“What is it, Moony?”

“You’re sure this is the place you booked? Absolutely, one hundred percent sure?”

“Yeah,” Sirius laughed. “I mean, I have the keys. Why, what’s wrong?”

“Pads, there’s only one bed.”

Sirius looked bemused. “Yeah? I didn’t think you’d mind? I get that you don’t want to share at home, James does have that unfortunate hobby of wandering into the flat whenever he chooses, and we haven’t told him yet, but I thought it would be fun here?”

Remus blinked. “Haven’t told him _what_ , exactly?”

“That we’re dating?” Sirius frowned at Remus. “We have been for a few months, Remus. Are you okay?”

Remus gaped at him. “Dating? What th–what the fuck are you talking about, Sirius? We’re not dating!”

“Yeah, we are? Remember a week and a half before you found those tickets? November seventeenth? We went out for dinner at that fancy restaurant?”

“That was a _date_?” Remus spluttered.

“Yeah.” Sirius was starting to look more and more worried. “What else would it be? I asked you out, you said yes, I made reservations and we got all dressed up….that was our first date!”

“How many dates have we been on, exactly?”

“You’re kidding.”

“”Clearly, I’m not!” Remus was shouting now, gesturing with his mug. Most of the tea had spilled out and a puddle was forming on the floor. Neither of them noticed.

“Did you not know they were dates?” Sirius asked incredulously.

“I think that’s pretty obvious by this point!” Remus’s hand had a close call with the wall, and Sirius gently took him by the wrist and pried the mug out of his fingers.

“We don’t need to break something this early on,” he said in his most calming voice. Remus took several deep breaths.

“Right,” he said. “Sorry, I–I don’t know what came over me there, I’m sorry.”

“Two sorries in one sentence,” Sirius teased, “I think that might be a new record.”

“Nah,” Remus said, “My record is four.”

“Ah, you’re right.” Sirius nodded sagely before gesturing to the sitting room. “Want to sit down?”

“Um. Yeah. Sure.” Remus followed Sirius over to the couch, where they sat down on opposite ends, facing each other.

Remus tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind.

It was Sirius who finally broke the silence. “So,” he said, “I guess I was wrong about us dating.”

Remus laughed. “I guess you were.”

“I just–” The humour of the situation started to catch up to Sirius, and he giggled. “I really, really thought we were dating!”

Remus couldn’t stop his own giggles, and soon the two of them were gasping for breath, tears streaming down their faces. “I don’t know how I didn’t pick up on it!” he managed.

“I kissed you on the fucking cheek! So many times!”

“I thought–I thought it was just a new stage of friendship!”

“It really, really wasn’t!”

Finally, they both caught their breath. Still panting, a hand on his sore stomach, Remus looked at Sirius only to find Sirius looking right back at him. The air was suddenly thick and tense.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Sirius asked softly. “For real this time? And we both know about it?”

Remus tried and failed to hold back a snort. “Yes,” he said. “Absolutely, one hundred percent, yes.”

“Oh good,” Sirius whispered. “The next couple of weeks were going to be so awkward if you said no.”

~~~

Remus woke up the next morning feeling more comfortable than he could ever remember being. Sirius’s hair was tickling his chin, and his arms were around Remus’s waist, and his ankles were digging into Remus’s calves, and Remus couldn’t be happier.

He pressed a kiss to the top of Sirius’s head. “Good morning, love.”

Sirius made a noise that sounded vaguely like ‘good morning’. Remus laughed. “Happy Christmas Eve,” he whispered into Sirius’s ear.

Sirius perked up immediately. His eyes opened wide and met Remus’s, and the excitement in them was catching.

“Happy Christmas Eve!” Sirius said with a grin. He kissed Remus right on the mouth, and Remus grinned against Sirius’s lips, amazed and delighted by the fact that this was _real_ , this was _his life_. Maybe, just maybe, he could even think That Word now. But that was for another day. On Christmas Eve, all he had to do was get up, and make tea, and wrap presents. And maybe kiss Sirius some more.

“You were right,” he told Sirius. “This is absolutely the best Christmas ever.”

Sirius grinned at him smugly. “See? I’m always right.”

“No you’re not. Remember that time–”

Sirius put a finger to Remus’s lips. “No, no, no. No talking about my mistakes. Only kissing.”

Remus grinned. He could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [dannikathewomanika](https://dduucckk.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
